


Into The Spider's Web

by JailynnW



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 2020 Jaime and Brienne Fic exchange, AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, Hunter!Brienne of Tarth, Longing, Opposites Attract, True Love, Vampire!Jaime Lannister, supernatural themes, two sides of the same coin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JailynnW/pseuds/JailynnW
Summary: He watched her from the dark corner he was hiding in, with another woman pressed against him. The brunette he had in his grasp was gasping as he suckled her neck, his lips clamping over her warm flesh. Hands grip him, nails clawing at the cold skin, her soft panting floated over the quiet of the night. The whimpers of his captive grew loud enough for him to tense in anticipation.Written for the prompt: Vampire!JaimeJaime has been a Vampire for centuries, dancing in and out of the grasp of his hunter. Brienne is tasked with taking down the Kingslayer. A mission that brings her more than she bargained for...
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 74
Kudos: 189
Collections: Jaime x Brienne Fic Exchange 2020





	Into The Spider's Web

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moirin De Clermont (Slayer87)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer87/gifts).



> I really hope you like it! 
> 
> Artwork by the talented and amazing Ro Nordmann

[ ](https://imgur.com/NN3kYSz)

He watched her from the dark corner he was hiding in, with another woman pressed against him. The brunette he had in his grasp was gasping as he suckled her neck, his lips clamping over her warm flesh. Hands grip him, nails clawing at the cold skin, her soft panting floated over the quiet of the night. The whimpers of his captive grew loud enough for him to tense in anticipation. The tall blonde across the street spun at the sound. Jaime smirked, pulling his prey deeper into the blackness of the alley.

Cats and rats scattered around the couple, the sounds of the dirty city hiding his activities from most. His tongue traced the vein of the young coed in his arms. Up and down, the steady flow of blood was making his mouth water. Jeyne, he thought that was her name, opened her mouth, the trance he had put her under was starting to wear thin. Reality blinked through the haze. Jaime pulled his lips from her neck and whispered, “Relax, sweetling,” the body in his arms trembled and then stilled. The nails were no longer scratching at his skin. “Yes, that’s it. You feel warm and safe, don’t you?”

“Yes,” she whispered, almost as if drunk or aroused. Or both.

“Bend your neck, my sweetling,” Jaime purred like the cats around him. “Give me your satisfying blood.”

“Yes,” Jeyne said again, leaning away from his lips and offering him her throat.

Jaime could see the pulse, could hear the blood pumping. It was a siren’s call. He licked his lips and opened his mouth. Teeth extended from behind his lips. His mouth was watering more and more thinking about her essence coating his tongue. His stomach was empty… he needed life. He needed the warm, coppery flood of crimson sweetness. 

“Stop,” commanded the voice of his nemesis, of his only true friend. He growled, pulling his dinner closer. “Jaime,” she stood at the opening of the alley, the fucking Seven pointed star resting against her throat, more than one wooden stake on her hip and a katana at her back. “Let her go.”

The girl in his arms whimpered when he crushed her to him, his arm a vise around her middle. “I need this, Brienne,” he said, his voice haunted and otherworldly. “The bags aren’t enough. I need it fresh. I _need_ it _warm_.” He pressed his nose to Jeyne’s throat and inhaled. “She doesn’t smell as good as you, wench,” his lips pull back again. “But she will do.”

The bluest eyes he had ever seen looked at him with sadness. This was a dance they had done more than once. It was a dance they would continue to do. Brienne was almost as old as him. Centuries of history between them. She was not, however, a vampire. She _was_ otherworldly though. A descendent from the first men, from the dawn of time, from the Gods, she was built to defend the weak and punish those that dared to defy their laws. Her ancestors fought with the noblest of men against beings like him- (not that there were beings like him) - the scourges of Westeros. The paleness of her hair and endlessly deep sapphire of her eyes gave notice to the virtuness of her spirit- she was _sunlight_. Drops of the Maiden’s purity lived in her. It was a scent he could not stop craving. Innocence and sweetness… He longed to have it on his tongue.

He longed for more than her blood… he desired _her_. He knew deep down that if he could drink from her he would be saved. The special part of her would bring him back to life- guide him into the sunlight once again… but he feared that one sip from her would be too much. He would take and take until nothing remained. So he never pressed his lips to her strong neck. He never sunk his teeth into her wrist. Jaime kept his cravings to himself and stayed lifeless. An animation of a being, an undead puppet, cold and hard. 

Brienne moved forward and pulled the girl from his arms. He didn’t fight hard. He didn’t want her anymore. Not while Brienne was so close. He inhaled her fragrance and moaned in appreciation. **_Delectable._** Jaime rolled his tongue over his teeth, cutting the edge of it on the sharp tips. For years he wondered if she knew what she did to him. If she had any clue that had he had blood gushing from his unmoving heart it would all travel south to his cock. He could imagine being alive again and taking her to him, breaking her purity with one smooth stroke. He had thought of little else in their years together. Jaime wished he could take her. Thrust his rigid manhood into her wet core and claim her as his. In his wildest of fantasies, he had his tongue buried deeply inside her lapping up her honey while she moaned under him. 

The first time he met her, he had tracked her. Moved toward the scent that called to him like a song. _Follow me_ it said. _Take from me._ He had been foolish and his mind had not worked correctly. Hunger for the prey he was hunting was too sharp. If he had thought about it, he would have known what she was- a fabled hunter- and he would have run away. But like a fly, realizing the web was there too late, he got ensnared by her. She could have easily killed him, her stake placed against his chest.

The look of her had shocked him. Tall and broader than him. Strong and agile. Her skin pink and freckled. Her lips were too large for her face, her teeth too large for her mouth. Above all those attributes though were her eyes. The bluest blue, sparkling bright even in the dark. They had made him pause in his pursuit for just a beat, but it had been long enough for her to get the upper hand. Jaime had been cocky even then. He had taunted her, called her wench, a name that stuck, and goaded her until she released him to fight properly. They fought as most couples fucked, hard and fast, smooth and slow. 

It was the closest he had been to sex since the daylight was taken from him by Aerys to get back at his father. The King had sneered as he had his maester came in that night with all those tools of torture. Through a mad smile, he had said, “A kingsguard member would be useless to a dragon as a mortal.” Jaime could sometimes still feel the pain rip through him as his heart stopped and his body changed. The way maester’s unnaturally long teeth tore at his throat before forcing him to drink his cold, thick blood. He had screamed that night. Loud and raw and the King laughed. 

Of course as with all monsters, supernatural or made by man, the beast took control and the dragon paid the price. Jaime still felt the blade in his hand, heavy and strong, as it sliced through Aerys neck. He had sneered at the King with the same viciousness.

Brienne had had longer hair when he first met her, a point she grumbled about, and he had loved to watch it swing around her like silver threads. His hair was golden, curly and long. Spun from the Lannister caverns. Silver and gold. The sun and the moon. Man and woman. Dead and alive. Two sides of the same coin separated by their differences. Jaime hated their differences. So did Brienne. He could tell by the way she forgave him his mistakes and moved closer when she should stay away. 

Now she wore her hair short and mostly in a ponytail. He missed the long tresses. He would have loved to wrap his hand in them and yank her to him. As he had every time they came together, he wondered if she was aware of his true desire. Hunters _were_ meant to entice. She did so much more. He watched her push the stumbling girl from the alley and then she walked up to him. Jaime rolled his tongue in his mouth as her fragrance whiffed over him. The flavor filling his mouth. He held it on his tongue, the way a wine connoisseur would a particular good red before letting it slide down his throat. His taste buds sang, wanting more than just this phantom sip. He wanted to get drunk on her.

“We need to go,” she said, her hand reaching out to him. He shuddered as she brushed his skin with her fingers. _Come into my web, said the spider to the fly._

He was so hungry and his senses were falling victim to her. “No,” he growled, stalking closer to her. His teeth were still extended and that made his words hiss. “I need to feed. I need to drink. Get out of my way, wench.” _You mean to kill me, the fly responded._

Her eyes locked on his and he noticed the ocean in them. Sea and sun, spring and summer… warmth. “I will feed you, Jaime,” she whispered. Her tone was lyrical, musical and had him swaying. _I will not hurt you, said the spider to the fly._ “Let me help you. We can make it another night.”

“Bagged blood. Fast food that tastes bland and doesn’t sate my desire,” he spat at her. “I will drink from a vein tonight, wench! Kill me or kiss me. You will never stop this _need_. The beast is under my skin, demanding to be _fed_!” _I do not trust you, the fly flew a little away._

“Yes,” she nodded. “Come with me.” _It’s safe here. The silk string will keep you warm. Come little fly, the spider cooed sweetly._

“Lies,” he stepped around her. “You have stopped me too many times, wench. Feeding me with nothing but sludge through a straw.” _It is so cold, the fly was pushed with the wind._

“No lies fall from my lips this time, Jaime,” Brienne touched his shoulder and he sank further. “I will give you what you need.” He spun around. “I will give you what you _want_.” _Let me warm you, little one, the spider moved to the center of the web._

He couldn’t stop himself at that moment. He leaned in a little and closed his eyes. Breathing her in, taking what he could inside him. “I want your _blood_ , wench.”

If he thought that would provoke her to action, he was wrong. When he pulled back, her eyes were dark. Black with rings of blue. “I know,” she said as she pulled him out of the alley. He followed behind her. His mind foggy with thoughts of her against his lips.

_The spider smiled as the fly flew toward her. The web shook with the breeze, one end snapping from a branch, but still the fly came closer._

**__**

****

\----

****

**  
**

Brienne gripped his cold hand in hers. She tried to keep her heart rate down but it was hard. It was always hard with him. Jaime the Lion of the Lannister house had always been the chink in her armor. The opening that would lead to her death. Her inconvenient feelings for him was an open wound that was sure to kill her. She had fought with him for centuries and fought with herself for just as long. When she had been an eighteen year old, brash in her beliefs and confident in her training she had burst into her father’s solar and demanded to be given the mission of killing the Kingslayer. 

She had been firm in her desire. She would bring this vampire to heel. She would kill him with ease and take his head for others to see. The ugly girl that no one but her father trusted would do what no one else had been able to. The moment that the Septon had blessed her in the water of the Maiden and given her the task with the Gods’ grace looking down on her, she had been sure it was right.

The blade at her back, the stakes on her hips, the knowledge of her history… it was going to make him easy prey. Another abomination wiped from the lands. A mission complete. She would live until he killed her or until she killed him. They were linked- bonded- forever tied together. Their fates interlocked by her choice to be his hunter. And she believed it would be easy...

That was before, of course. Before he hunted her in those woods near Casterly Rock like she wanted. Before his jade eyes glinted at her with a touch of danger and a lot of desire. Her body had been pulled in by him as he pushed her to the brink. His smirking lips parting to level attacks at her. His hard, strong form perfectly matched to hers. She hadn’t been prepared for him. She had been too young and he had been too much. The training she had received from Ser Goodwin seemed to fail her in Jaime’s presence. She had felt clumsy and horribly stupid. It was only her pride that kept her from falling that first night. They had fought with more passion than she had ever known in her young life.

The only thing that kept her steady was the righteousness of her mission. He had killed. He would kill again, unless she stopped him. So they continued to fight and she continued to feel the pull of him. At night she would dream of his teeth in her neck, his body pressed against her, her mouth parted. She would think about his hands gripping her tightly as he moved into her. Heat blazed through her body more intensely each time they met. The heaviness of her sexual, naive thoughts kept her wanting everything she couldn’t have.

It was during one of their most vicious battles that she found out the truth about him. The beast became a man to her as he told the story of Aerys and why he wore the name Kingslayer with pride. He told her the ones he drank from were evil men doing evil things. The Mountain, who raped women and children, killed any he wished, had pissed and shit himself as Jaime ripped out his throat. Ramsey Bolton, a boy known to torture any one he could, had cried for his mother. His own sister, who had become a mad queen herself, had begged him for mercy and forgiveness. 

Forgiveness did not come. Neither had mercy. The Stranger had come to collect her instead. And Brienne had begun to understand. She didn’t work so hard to stop her desire for him from showing because it wasn’t the emotion she most feared any longer.

Suddenly she had to deal with the fact that she wanted him with her, the man and the beast, and could never have him the way she longed to. During the day she would sit in the Sept and stare at the faces of the deities and rage at them. Why would they give her these emotions, this desire, this perfect broken man and have them be on opposite sides? Why would the Maiden curse her in this way? She would grip the star around her neck- a sign of her ancestors gift, a symbol of her duty- until the points punctured her skin and blood oozed from the wounds.

The years passed, they grew older in years but not in features. She was forever eight and ten. He was forever twenty. And they danced. Danced with words and swords, around emotions, and closer together. She craved him. The ugly blonde, tall and manly to most, was foolish enough to fall in love with a man she was sworn to kill. _Stupid girl._ She was a stupid girl. 

She shook her head and led the vampire into her run down hotel. The manager barely looked their way as they passed toward the stairs. Brienne had learned over the centuries where to stay and where not to. The places that didn’t look too closely were the best. Eyes are always averted, ears purposely deaf to anything that could be nefarious. If you didn’t see the crime, you couldn’t be forced to talk. No one in this place wondered about the blood that stained her jeans or the cuts that marred her already scarred skin. She was a ghost, there but not seen.

Pulling the key from her back pocket she guided Jaime into the room. He looked at her with bright eyes then his gaze darted around the space. There wasn’t much to see. A single dresser, a box TV that didn’t work, a chair that had seen better days and a large bed that had a lumpy mattress and scratchy sheets. He lingered there on the bed. His mouth pulling back to reveal his teeth. They looked unnaturally white in the darkness of her room. She clicked the lock in place and took a deep breath. Her insides shook with what she was about to do. 

“Your heart is racing, wench,” he stepped forward. His golden hair falling into his face, his cat like eyes sparkling with promise. The tone of his voice curled around her like a silk rope, pulling her in, making her body _ache_. “You always smell so good. Honey and sunshine.” She licked her lips and removed her jacket, throwing it over the chair, revealing the shirt she wore. He hissed, his teeth extending past his lips. The blue shirt was simple, more revealing than most she had, a deep V-neck brushed the tops of her merger breasts and showed him what she hoped she would not have to say out loud. “You promised me dinner, wench, but I don’t see the meal.” Jaime was in front of her now. His eyes zoned in on the vein pumping in her neck. His fists clenched at his side. “I only see dessert.”

She pushed into him, angling her neck, offering herself to him, “Bite.” The word was a breath. A plea. A demand. A need that was so strong it made her weak.

As if waking from a dream, Jaime snarled and backed away. “Fuck you, wench! You pretend to offer your blood! Will the stake be plunged in before or after I suck from your pale neck?”

_The spider waited for her prey to enter the web, silk strands ready to cover the fly. The wind shifts again and the bottom of the web breaks. The spider narrowed her eyes… not now!_

“There is no trick.” She pulled her weapons from her body and tossed them to the floor. She was bare and vulnerable. Brienne closed the space between them again. She urged him with the word again, “Bite.”

He pressed his nose to her throat and inhaled. She shuddered as want rushed through her. Her body blazed with desire. She felt hotter than ever. She needed him to take what was his, to claim what she offered. Before she could think, her back slammed against the wall and Jaime held her there. His hands tightened on her shoulders, making her wince, but she didn’t dare make a sound. His body felt so _good_ to her. 

“You don’t know what you are asking,” he licked up her neck, his voice halfway between a growl and a plea. 

“I do,” she curled her hands into the fabric of his shirt. “You need to feed, I need to protect the innocent people,” she bit her lip hard at the feeling of his teeth grazing her skin. Brienne was thankful for the solid wall behind her, because she wasn’t sure she would be standing up on her own without it. “There has always been an end for us, you either die by my hand.” He moved one of his hands from her shoulder to her hip, and the other slid into her hair, gripping her head. She moaned low in her throat. She couldn’t stop the sound from escaping. Jaime shuddered in response. “Or you would kill me. Something has to give, Jaime.”

“You give, wench,” he ground his hips into hers. Her arousal pooled between her thighs. “I take. That’s the end of our story. I bite you and you fade away.”

“Jaime,” she whimpered. “Drink from me.”

“What if I say no,” he didn’t move his head from her neck or his pelvis away from hers. “I will drink from the bag and keep you near me. You are meant to save the world from me, not unleash me on it.”

Brienne had always known that vampires were sexual beings. They used their words and tone to drug a victim into compliance. As a hunter, she was trained to not be seduced by those tricks. Instead she was taught to use her gift to get them. Her blood, blessed by the Maiden’s purity, was her lure. A taste of sunlight and freedom, before the Stranger took them. All her training was failing her now. She was a maiden with the Knight she loved. She was a girl that longed for this perfectly imperfect man. 

Her defenses were cracked and crumbling. She was his to use and if she was right… 

“Jaime,” she scratched up the sides of his stomach under his shirt. Cold skin against her hot hands. “Trust me.”

He dropped his head to her shoulder and she pushed against him. With confidence she didn’t feel, she walked toward the bed. She sat on the mattress facing the window with the yellowed drapes left open wide. Time was wasting. The sun would be rising soon. The bed dipped behind her and once again his solid body was in contact with hers. His lips closed over her neck, right on the vein and she took a shuddering breath.

_The fly was pushed away with the wind and the spider screamed out her anger. The web tore, breaking the trap and leaving the spider hanging with no food or home. The fly was saved by the Gods and flew into the sunlight and away from the darkness._

“I don’t want to kill you, Brienne,” his hands moved over her body, brushing the sides of her breasts before settling on her waist, his fingers gripping her hard. She whimpered at the sound of her given name on his lips. It was a precious gem to her. She held onto the sound, wishing to hear it over and over. “I don’t want to be the reason you die.”

She slid her hand into his hair and held him to her throat. “I know what I’m doing,” she said again, even as her heart raced faster. “Bite.”

And he did. Brienne let out a broken sigh as his teeth penetrated her flesh. A rush of lust flooded her. It was the most intense feeling she had ever experienced. It was like dancing on a blade’s edge, blood seeping from her into him. He moaned behind her, sucking hard, pulling her into him. Her eyelids fluttered close. This was right. Her last thought before the blackness eclipsed the light was about how nice it was to be in his arms- finally.

_The fly tipped it’s head up and looked into the sun. It had been so long since the rays caressed his wings. It felt like being reborn._

__

_****_

\----

_****_

_  
**  
**   
_

The taste of her was unlike anything he had ever had before. It was the freshest fruit, sweet and warm and made his insides tingle with, what felt like, life. He knew that he would never be the same after suckling from her. He closed his eyes and licked her skin as her blood filled him up. He took and took, drunk on her sunlight. His body grew taunt with renewed passion. He ran his hands up her body toward her tits. Never quite touching them, but teasing the muscles of her stomach. She whimpered and moaned. He listened to each sound, cherishing them. 

The spell broke when Jaime felt her go lax in his arms and he forced himself to let go. She was paler than he had ever seen her, the caramel of her freckles more stark. Fear gripped him. He pulled her up onto the bed, cradling her head until it rested on the flat pillow and laid down next to her. He could feel her heartbeat, it was slow but steady.

His long dead heart lurched in his chest at the thought of her not being there with him. His world wouldn’t be worth living in if she wasn’t at his side. Pushing him, making him feel like the man he once was.

“Wench,” he hissed. “Don’t die. I will kill every fucking person in Westeros if you do. Nothing and no one will stop me. You hear that, innocents will die if you do…”

No response came. Jaime pulled her to his body. She was limp and growing slightly cold, while he felt incredibly warm. “Fucking stupid, wench…”

He watched her. She was breathing. She wasn’t gone… yet. He looked over at the open drapes and laughed. Light was starting to crawl across the ground toward them. _Let it take me._ He thought, gripping her tighter and closing his eyes.

__

_****_

\----

_****_

_  
****  
  
_

Brienne awoke to a solid form at her back. She opened her eyes slowly and looked into the brightness that bathed the hotel room. She inhaled sharply at the hand holding onto her breast. She pressed her lips together, hope blooming inside her, and turned toward the man in bed with her. Jaime looked so young with his face relaxed and his pretty mouth slightly parted. His chest rose and fell with each inhale and exhale he took. She traced his cheek with her finger, nearly laughing in giddiness at the golden color with hints of pink.

Life.

His eyes blinked open, blurry from sleep. Jaime eased up once he was sure of where he was, leaning over her. She felt safe in his embrace. “You knew that would happen if I drank from you?” 

“I hoped,” she replied. “I wished for it. We are bonded. Forever linked. I wanted to believe I could give you back what you lost with the mad King.”

“You didn’t die,” he angled his head down.

“Neither did you,” she held her breath as he settled his mouth over hers. 

Her first kiss. The only one she’s ever really wanted took her breath away. He tangled his hands in her hair, pulling at the hair tie, and deepened the kiss. It was everything she dreamed of and nothing like she thought. It was familiar and exciting. Her nails dug into his flesh, breaking the skin and he chuckled into her mouth. 

“Careful, wench,” he nipped at her chin, before settling over her completely. She gasped at the feel of his hard erection and opened her legs so he could rest between them. “I’m only human,” he growled hotly.

She smiled and rolled her eyes, pulling at his hair to kiss him again.


End file.
